House Rules Summary
Misc: Silver will scar unless healed within scene When being attacked with Silver you may only bid a Stamina related trait if you have a form of protection that specifically resists silver (Physical Armor, Luna’s armor, Divine regalia ect.) Rage heals take effect at the beginning of the round following its use. Alertness cannot be used to cancel surprise or the surprise retest. It is only an ability related to quick perception as opposed to investigation which is more like thoroughly searching. You may only OWN as many Fetishes as you have permanent gnosis. Your max number of possible temporary temper traits is determined by taking your personal maximum and adding your rank. Certain gifts or powers that use the phrase “Exceed Cap” or its like can extend them beyond that point. Fetish and Talen activation is reflexive but you may spend no more then 5 Gnosis in a given round towards the forced activation of Fetishes or Talens. All forms of armor actively protecting you must be from different sources (ie: Physical, Fetish/Talen, Gift), may only provide a max of five additional health levels per source and must not duplicate effects. You may have a maximum of three separate armor sources defending you at any time. Elder Skill: Characters are restricted to five levels of any ability. The exception to this is Elder rank. An elder may gain a sixth dot in three abilities of their choice but these enhanced skills cost 2 xp per point. You are considered one trait up on ties in any skill in which you have six levels. *ST note. The following gifts have undergone changes. Whether that change is a significant alteration in its function or merely a clarification of its actual function may vary from gift to gift. If you possess a gift listed here please reference it in the main document to clarify your understanding of its power. This initial listing is for base book gifts only as is the current house rules. Non-base powers will be added soon. Disquiet Reshape Object Create Element Eyes of the Cat Gift of the Porcipine Wither Limb Madness Gnaw Blur of the Milky Eye Sense Prey Whelp Body Exorcism Call to Duty Scent of Beyond Geas Mindspeak Bridge Walker Shadows by the Firelight Falling Touch Inspiration Spirit of the Fray Heart of Fury Attunement Balor’s Gaze Phantasm Gift of the Spriggan Scream of Gaia Venom Blood Curse of Lycon Aura of Confidence Seizing the Edge Open Wounds Strength of the Dominator Silence Speed beyond thought Hand of the Earth Lords Invisibility Fetish Doll Call the Breeze Camouflage Cutting Wind Bloody Feast Heart of Ice View the Battlefield Rites: We will be enforcing the three person rule from the book. All rites will require it unless specified otherwise. Each player of Fostern rank or greater gains three “Rite” points a month that can be exchanged for learning Rites. A basic costs one point, and intermediate costs two and Advanced costs three. You may only spend rite points on rites that you may normally perform at your rank. Learning a rite above your rank costs experience as per the xp chart. The Rite of Summoning and the Rite of Fetish have been expanded or clarified. If you can cast these rites please read them carefully. Category:RAW_TODO